Spark Omen
Summary Story As a member of the Omen family, Spark possesses superhuman abilities; his power in particular, is the ability to control light. By continuously absorbing light energy from his surroundings, he can then manipulate and emit it for uses outside the body. He enjoyed a short-lived friendship with a boy named Bruce Prince; but when his parents discovered his friend was from a rival family, they forced him to separate from Bruce. Having lost his first and only friend, he was then swiftly exposed to grueling training that would go on for a decade; during which time, the memories of his friend faded away. With his power trained, he participated in the Evolution Tournament to test his progress and get even better. To his surprise, Spark reunited with his long forgotten friend, Bruce, at the tournament where they had their long awaited bout; while he did lose their fight, he won back an old friend. However, the good times would have to be cut short as trouble loomed just beyond the horizon. Super powered assassins had been sent after him shortly after losing the tournament; with the assistance of Bruce, he not only overcame them, but discovered their client was his father. Whom he had a battle to the death against, and won. However, by killing his father, who was arguably one of the strongest people on the planet, he inadvertently invited tragedy upon the world. A few months later, a race of marauders attacked Earth to use its resources to refuel their ship. Unfortunately, the ship requires a massive amount of power to run, to accomplish this they must drain the life out of inhabited planets as uninhabited worlds lack the necessary amount of energy; this of course means they become lifeless and all life on the planet will end. With the survival of his race, his very planet, on the line, Spark ready's for war and once again joins up with Bruce to overcome this interstellar foe; months later they fight the vastly powerful leader of these raiders. An ancient, malevolent force of unknown origin who lived off the energies of the planets his people ravaged allowing them to continue their raiding of the universe. Losing his life in the process, Earth won the fight for survival; or at least that's what was believed. At the last second before Bruce's attack hit him and the marauders' leader, Spark activated his Light form, a secret technique he had been working on for months, which scattered upon impact into innumerable photons. He returned to Earth after being unconscious for 19 years then spending 2 months reconstituting himself with photons from across the cosmos. Upon returning, he discovered he had become an uncle, and lives on Earth as one of its strongest defenders. Personality Spark is a stoic individual, this detached mannerism had been drilled into him since early childhood. He rarely expresses himself beyond subtle showings of emotion. Though he may seem distant, he is actual very cool despite his upbringing. His cool and collected attitude lets him stay focused in most situations, despite how perilous they seem. He is also a quick learner, able to comprehend things much faster than most people. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '''| 5-A |''' '''at least 3-B''' Name: Spark Omen Origin: O C Gender: male Age: 35 (physically 16) Classification: human Powers and Abilities: ''' '''LIGHT MANIPULATION: Spark has the power to manipulate light in numerous ways to varying degrees, such as to shoot lasers, create light constructs, heal injuries, and turn invisible/camouflage. LIGHT CONSTRUCTS: Spark can use light to generate solid constructs and manipulate them to his liking; he can create weapons, barriers, structures, and entities. He can even generate holograms, fully three-dimensional images that have no effect on other senses or have physical presence. COLOR MANIPULATION: He can create, shape and manipulate colors, an attribute of things that results from the light they reflect, transmit, or emit in so far as this light causes a visual sensation that depends on its wavelengths. By controlling how light reflects off of his body, he can effectively camouflage into his surroundings; Spark can also bend light around him to turn completely invisible. LIGHT MIMICRY: Spark can transform and become light; this two stage transformation allows him to reap more benefits with each stage, while dramatically increasing his speed it also boosts strength, durability, and stamina. It also grants flight, shape-shifting and other powers like PHOTOKINETIC INVISIBILITY: In stage 1 Spark becomes translucent in bright areas; in his second stage he is completely invisible in light. OXYGEN INDEPENDENCE: In stage 1 Spark's lung capacity is enhanced allowing him to breathe in low oxygen environments, even hold his breath under water, for long periods of time. In stage 2, the need for oxygen is completely removed, allowing him to "breathe" underwater and in the vacuum of space indefinitely. INTANGIBILITY: As a being composed entirely of light in stage 2, Spark cannot be touched by ordinary means. ENHANCED COMBAT SKILLS: Spark has proficient combat training in close and long range combat. He is so skilled he can take down multiple foes with ease; as far as martial arts goes he knows judo, tae kwon do, aikido, and karate. Attack Potency: 5-B '''(battled and injured a planet buster in base form) | 5-A (the boost acquired as Bright Spark is over hundreds of thousands of times) | immeasurable (has yet to show any cap to his strength in Light form; as living energy, its possible he has none) 'Speed: supersonic '(dodging speeding bullets) | massively hypersonic (traveled and fought at lightning speeds) | lightspeed (being composed of light, he is just as fast as it) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(he can lift between 50 and 100 tons) | Class M (stopped and lifted a 5 million ton battleship) | infinite (easily overpowered a mass of energy equal to millions of planets) 'Striking Strength: Class XKJ '(traded blows with planet busters) | Class XMJ (fought bruce after 19 year time skip where he got over 200,000 times more powerful than before) | incalculable (easily overpowered all opponents who fought him in this form, even galaxy busters) 'Durability: planet '(tanked planet level attacks) | large planet (blocked an attack that hundreds of thousands of times stronger than what he took 19 years ago) | virtually invulnerable as he cannot be touched (he cannot be effected by melee attacks and only certain levels of energy attacks can harm him) '''Stamina: 6 days to inexhaustible Range: interchangeable depending on form Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: genius Weaknesses: ''' * photokinetic immunity can render powers ineffective * reflection manipulation can rebound certain levels of attacks * beating him before becoming Light Spark * psychic attacks still work * gravity manipulation bends and distorts light * darkness manipulation opposes it * even as Light Spark certain attributes can '''increase forever, but he will always have a finite amount * other photokinetics can render light form a liability Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Laser: A beam of light used to slice and melt through matter; it can even be launched as massive wave of energy or numerous consecutive projectiles dealing concussive damage to opponents. Reflective surfaces have a limited effect against them. * Bright Defense: Light becomes solid and forms a barrier around himself. * Light Saber: Spark creates a sword out of light that can burn through almost anything. Heat resistant materials can negate this though. * Light Switch: A series of transformations that turn Spark into light. Stage 1, or Bright Spark, is a more luminescent version of spark; his speed is comparable to lightning and he becomes hundreds of thousands of times stronger and tougher than in base. Light Spark is the final stage of this technique, he is immeasurably stronger than before, he can become intangible, and is able to move at the speed of light. Feats * participated in the Evolution Tournament, where he made the top 5 * defeated several groups of assassins, some of whom had had abilities that countered his own like reflection manipulation * killed his father, who aided in the defeat of a planet busting alien * fought and defeated multiple planet and galaxy busters * survived being blasted into particles * reconstituted himself after being unconscious as a photon for 19 years * resisted the control of other fighter with light manipulation ... Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Martial Arts Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight User Category:Light manipulation Category:Hero Category:Sir-duke01